Behind A Monitor
by KoolBrunette06
Summary: Based off the tumblr prompt, "nsa agent who is monitoring your blog reads all your personal posts and slowly falls in love with you," by unnarcissisticjaeger


This one-shot was based off of a tumblr prompt,

 _"nsa agent who is monitoring your blog reads all your personal posts and slowly falls in love with you"_ by unnarcissisticjaeger

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea, unnarcissicticjaeger does, but I am writing this on request of one of her tumblr text posts. I am only writng the story out. I also do not own any of the characters (though I wish I did...)

* * *

"Ugh, another day of monitoring idiots on the internet. Man, this is such a drag" said an unenthusiastic voice that belonged to one of the agents known for having a pineapple shaped head yet being one of the incredible minds amongst their ranks.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not _sooooo_ bad. Sometimes the people you monitor are rather interesting" said a pinkette swiping in her access card. The female was notorious. After All, it wasn't everyday you saw a naturally pink-haired person with emerald green eyes, let alone one who was an agent to boot.

"And by "interesting", you mean downright weird, right forehead?" said a tall, model like blonde named Ino.

"You're just jealous that Kakashi only assigns you the bad ones you pig" the pink haired one named Sakura smirked. The blonde opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by her aforementioned superior.

"Alright, I'm glad you're all here. Now Sakura, I'm moving you over to the section monitoring blogs" said her superior Kakashi.

"Blogs? But I always monitor pirating sites" she said

"Yes, I am aware of that but we are currently a bit understaffed with blogs at the moment. Besides, with an increase of people having blogs, there are always the more opinionated ones. It will only be temporary as you wait for your next assignment" he said to her.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. Thank you, sir" Sakura said. Kakashi merely waved off her honorifics.

"No need to be formal with me Sakura. Just call me Kakashi-sensei like you used to back at the academy" he said. She merely smiled at the memories that came to her. Memories of being under his tutelage back when she was an agent in training back at the academy.

"Alright...Kakashi-sensei"

"That's better. Now, off you go" he waved her off. With that Sakura went to her new, temporary seat and began monitoring. Currently, she was monitoring a website called Tumblr, which was a well-known blog website where virtually any person with half a brain could create a blog and post about anything. Or so, that's what she sees according to her monitor. She herself has never heard of the website, nor has any friends who have a blog themselves, fearing their activity might be monitored by their colleague and subsequently be made fun of for it.

Everyday she monitored thousands of blogs, yet there was always one blog in particular that always stood out to her. The username being _**MangekyouSharingan**_ , with the blog icon being what seemed to be a black circle with a large flower/star formation that had smaller intersecting black stars in the center. It was really a beautiful design which for weeks, she had wondered if it was an original creation or if he had taken it from somewhere else. She then concluded it was an original drawing because every once in a while, this person posted even more designs that were similar to his icon. He called the art series, _"The Stages of the Sharingan."_ They truly were incredible designs.

But as the weeks went by, she found herself wanting to see more and more of his creations. It was strange. But slowly and slowly she found herself enthralled with the blog, monitoring and going through its contents, almost religiously, it seemed. Yet regardless of the fact, that she was particularly mindful of this one, she still monitored the rest.

Some of the people here were... _interesting_ to say the least. Their posts went from funny reactions, to putting in words what people always think but never get the chance to say. It was a refreshing sight, in her opinion.

She has been monitoring this site for the past three months, yet her interest with this mysterious blogger kept growing. When her friends/colleagues asked her about what she's seen, she describes some of the funnier one, but she always kept this mysterious blog to herself, not wanting to share it with anyone else (she tried to ignore the fact that she technically was sharing the blog with it thousands of followers but whatever).

As the weeks went on, she always founds herself wondering who was the one behind the drawings and the beautiful posts. She saw that this individual has had a tough life, if the posts were anything to go by. Yet this person didn't seem to be harmful to anything or were rather mysterious for sure, not giving clue about their identity. Which, from a professional standpoint, was very smart of them, yet, part of her wished that he would give a clue,

' _No, stop that! it's unprofessional,'_ she thought to herself. Yet she always returned to that same blog. In Fact, she now always looked forward to going to work because of that blog. It was strange, her obsession, yet for some reason, she didn't; seem to care. She watched and watched this person, and she soon arrived at the conclusion that keeping an extensive watch over this blog, went above and beyond her professional duties. This was personal.

' _This is also really stupid,'_ she thought to herself. It was...it was wrong. After All, he had no idea who was behind the blog. Was it a man or a woman? How old were they? Where did they live? Not knowing anything was maddening. So after three months, her curiosity eventually got the best of her.

' _This is so wrong and unethical,'_ the pinkette thought to herself. She was using her rank to access the website to learn his personal information. Yes, I was wrong, yet the curiosity was killing her. Besides, if anyone asks, she can say that she needed the information because something seemed off. Yes, that could work. Besides, its not like she's going to do anything with it. _'This is just to put my mind at ease'_ she thought to herself.

' _Shannaro! Who's the best?!'_ she chanted to herself after accessing the information. According to this, the person was named,

"Sasuke Uchiha…," the name rolled off her tongue as if she'd been saying that her entire life. After getting the information that she needed, she proceeded to find out who this "Sasuke Uchiha" was.

Looking in the government files with practiced ease, she found out some interesting information. For example, she had found out that Sasuke was 26 years old, a year and a half older than her ( _CHA!_ ) and that he lived in the city of Sound, which was about two hours from her location, which was the headquarters of the Fire Countries NSA, Konohagakure. According to his files. he worked as a detective in Otogakure, alongside his brother, Itachi Uchiha, and his father Fugaku Uchiha, the police chief.

But looking at the picture of this man blew her breath away. This man, well, a God, which was more befitting, was absolutely gorgeous. He had black hair, styled in an interesting way, resembling a chicken's butt, which was rather adorable in her opinion. And he had eyes so black that seemed to stare into her soul. Eyes, that she would gladly let herself be lost in. And his body, well, just by looking at him, even through his clothes, it seemed that he had a body that would put the Gods to shame. And on top of that, he was an incredible artist.

Knowing that she wasn't creeping on anyone that would raise concerns, she happily left with her newly acquired information. As she was going to return to her station, she was stopped by her superior Kakashi.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm glad I ran into you. Tsunade wanted to see you in her office. It looks like she has your next assignment ready" he said. She perked up at the notion of another assignment, yet part of her was also saddened because this ments that she wouldn't be able to see his blog everyday either. _'Oh well, maybe it just wasn't meant to be,'_ she thought as she walked into her teacher's office.

"Sakura, I'm glad you're here. Surprised, actually" Sakura looked up at her mentor in confusion waiting for her to explain further, "I had told Kakashi to send you a message but I was sure that it would've been at least another three hours until you got it" Sakura could only sweatdrop at the truth behind that statement. As decorated of an agent as Kakashi was, well, he had a rather nasty habit of being late... _'Not to mention being a pervert,'_ she thought.

"Alright I have your next assingment right here. You are to go to Otogakure and assist the police force. The ysent in a request for an agent as one of their detectives seemed to have caught wind of domestic security issue. I want you to go there and help lead them in their investigation, as this is out of their jurisdiction, and stop this plot at once!" she said, explaining the jidst of her new assignment,

"Understood, my Lady, I won't let you down!" she said, determination clear in her eyes. Her mentor looked proud at her student, seeing just how far she's come along.

"Alright, well, now that you know you're assignment. You are to leave for the airport in 0100 hours, Is that clear?"

"Hai" and with that she left. Sakura was ecstatic about her new mission to say the least. It seems that she would get to meet the her mysterious blogger, after all. She thought about what she was going to say when she met him,

" _Hi, you don't know me, but I am the NSA agent who was monitoring your blog, and read all your personal posts, and somewhere along the line, I slowly fell in love with you,"_

'Yea,'she said to herself, "That's what I'll say"

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! As for my other story, A Month Full of Love, I got super bhind because I started school so I wasn't able to post one everyday like that last two, But im currently working on them and will get caught up!

Happy Readings,

koolbrunette06


End file.
